Conventional wireless networks often utilize a synchronous communication protocol that enables network devices to communicate with each other using known or derived timing information. Such network devices are able to operate in a power efficient manner by communicating with each other using the timing information, and by otherwise operating in a sleep or other reduced power consumption mode. However, networks designed to operate using a synchronous communication protocol typically require access to centralized timing information, such as would be provided by infrastructure equipment, which adds cost and complexity.
Wireless networks that utilize an asynchronous communication protocol provide an alternative to the above-mentioned conventional synchronous wireless networks. Such networks are configured to enable associated network devices to communicate directly with one another through, for example, an ad hoc network. Because the network devices communicate directly with one another, the devices need not synchronize with a centralized timing system. Asynchronous transmission is generally used when low power devices make up the network. These low power devices can use a low communication duty cycle frame structure in order to minimize the amount of power used while not actively communicating with other network devices, but the use of a low communication duty cycle frame structure often implies that device availability is reduced. In wireless communication networks, a fundamental challenge is maintaining high availability communications while using low power wireless communication devices.
To lower power consumption, it is important to reduce the average communication duty cycle of all the devices in the network. The average communication duty cycle refers to the fraction of time that the wireless device is able to send and receive messages. For a given asynchronous network, the average communication duty cycle may be set so low that the infrequent communications between a transmitter and a target receiver become a problem. For example, a device A may attempt to contact another device B, but device B may be not be able to receive messages due to its low average communication duty cycle. This may prevent device A from establishing contact. A configuration change that increases the duty cycle of device A and/or device B would ordinarily result in an increase in power consumption.
It is desirable to provide for a communication protocol that improves the accessibility of devices operating on asynchronous networks without the traditional infrastructure that typically provides synchronization. Accordingly, a new access protocol is needed.